Whispering Uncertainties
by RevengeOfThePhoenix
Summary: Paige McHale never thought that her best friend of 15 years would betray her. When the unthinkable happened, she left her wrestling days behind. Now, one year later, Sting and the TNA audience want her back. Boy, are they in for a big surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh dear. Here we go again. I don't own anything/one besides Paige and the plot. Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. All belongs to TNA.**

**Plot: Being the out-cast at work, she could live with. Being betrayed by your best friend wasn't what TNA Knockout, Paige McHale aka Blitz had had in mind. A year away from the squared circle, and Sting wants her back, as does the IMPACT! audience. Boy, are they in for a big surprise...**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter One**

She couldn't believe it.

Then again, she could considering that he was in Immortal. That title had gone to his head.

Jeff Hardy, her long-time best friend and confidante for fifteen years had betrayed her as she was about to perform a Shooting Star-press on Madison Rayne, or Ashley Simmons, for the Knockouts Championship title. The Anti-Christ of Professional Wrestling had come out to the ring on Eric Bischoff's order and yanked her leg out when she was standing on the turnbuckle, causing her to smash her face on the mat and breaking her nose, not to mention giving her a concussion. Paige McHale or Blitz to the TNA world, had been rushed out of the ring by paramedics on a stretcher with Jeff, Eric and the rest of Immortal laughing at her pain.

Paige hasn't been back in over a year, and it didn't bother her a damn bit. It was obvious that nobody wanted her back so she had given them satisfaction of quitting the company. She didn't even bother watching it anymore. Blitz was dead and nobody cared.

And quite frankly, neither did she.

The sweet, virginal-looking blonde had changed her appearance drastically within the year. Her hair was now raven black and she had many, many tattoos covering her body. Not to mention that she had many piercings in her ears and one in her septum. Paige had given up on wrestling altogether, but that didn't mean she quit working out. If anything, her body was more muscular than when she had been in TNA.

Now here she was in the basement of her house, kicking and knocking the shit out of her punching bag letting out all of her frustration. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. Paige paused and let out a curse. The raven haired woman stomped up the stairs to answer the door, wanting nothing more than to tell the person to take a running jump straight to Hell.

Until she actually opened her door to see Steve Borden standing on her stoop. Paige was surprised to say the least. "Stinger, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" The six foot something Icon stared down at her with a small smile on his lips and his shades covering his eyes.

"Nice to see you, too, Blitz. You look nice."

Paige's eyes darkened. "Don't call me that." She grounded out. "My name is Paige."

Steve chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, Paige, okay." He let his hands drop. "I'm sorry to drop in on you like this, but I just needed to speak with you about something."

Paige raised a brow. "Talk to me about what? I'm surprised that you were allowed to leave, I'd figured that Immortal would've kept you on a leash."

Steve smiled. "Immortal doesn't run things anymore, Paige."

Paige blinked. "Uh...what? Then who does?" Steve's smile widened into a full blown grin. "No you don't."

"I sure do, kid. You're lookin' at the new head honcho in TNA. Dixie's back in charge, too."

Paige nodded. "Well good for you. Is that all you wanted to tell me, because that was a huge waste of money if that's all it was."

Steve chuckled. "Nah, there's something else that I wanted to tell you. Actually, I wanted to ask you something." Paige shrugged, giving him the go-ahead. "I want you to come back to TNA."

Paige shook her head furiously. "Nuh-uh. Nope. No way. No way in _Hell_, Steve. I ain't goin' back. It's nice that Dixie is back in control, but there's no way that I'm stepping foot inside that ring again. Besides, what do you care? I thought everyone was glad that I left?"

Steve raise a brow, clearly taken aback by her question. "You really think that, Paige? Have you been living under a rock for the past year?" Paige shrugged. Steve shifted on the porch. "Paige, fans have been asking the website for you to come back. It's like you disappeared off of the face of the Earth."

Paige snorted. "Bullshit, Steve. What happened to Immortal? I'm pretty sure those cocksuckers don't want me back."

Steve was getting a little annoyed at this point. "Paige Elizabeth McHale! Since when did you ever give a shit about Immortal? Is it the whole Jeff Hardy thing?" Paige looked away at the sound of her ex-best friend's name and ground her teeth together. Steve nodded. "I thought so. Honey, look, Jeff isn't even in Immortal anymore. He's returned as a face, he's the number one contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and is now in a feud with Robert Roode who is the champ."

"What do you mean 'returned'?" Paige asked, completely ignoring everything else he just said. Steve sighed.

"Can I come inside and tell you?" Paige walked away from the door and Steve followed in, shutting it behind him. They sat down at the small kitchen table. "Alright. At Victory Road, Jeff was scheduled in a match against me. I knew something had been wrong when he walked out. Jeff had been so pilled up on some type of drug that the match was cut short on account of the fact that he was in no condition to wrestle. His house had been searched and sure enough, he had drugs stashed up the wazoo and was arrested. He had plead guilty to it and served ten days in jail and is now on probation." Paige soaked in all of this information. Jeff had really blown it. "He came back in November, gained back everyone's love and is now on his last shot.." He paused. "He's even asked about _you_."

Paige looked up at him. "What?"

"Jeff's asked me about you, Paige. He's told me that he feels so guilty about what he did and how he treated you when he was in Immortal and he wants to apologize to you." He paused. "Publicly in front of the TNA audience."

Paige scoffed. "Let him rot in his guilt, Steve. Jeffery Nero Hardy can go to hell for all I care."

Steve was completely unabashed. "He's already been there, Paige."

"Well he can go back." Paige shot. She stood up from her chair. "I don't give a flying fuck if he wants to apologize to me, Steve. That son of a bitch had the chance that night when he yanked my fucking leg off of the turnbuckle, almost fucking killing me!" She screamed. "He was my best friend for fifteen fucking years, and what does he do? Throw it all away because of some stupid fucking title that gave him a superiority complex, that's what! Fuck him, Steve; I'm done with TNA and I'm done with Jeff Hardy!" Paige turned and ran her hands through her hair. "Fuck," she grumbled.

Steve stared after her and sighed. "Paige." She turned to look at him again. "If you come back, I can promise you that I'll keep Jeff away from you. If you'll just come back, you have my word that he won't come near you to apologize."

Paige thought about this for a moment. If she did come back, she could unleash some major hell. Then again, there was a chance that she'd run into the younger Hardy and she really didn't want that. But Sting was a man of his word...

Paige took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll come back. But I swear, if he-"

"Paige, honey, he's..." Steve stood up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "He's not gonna go near you, I promise. As long as you come back, I'm sure Jeff won't bother you." He withdrew from the embrace. "I'll talk to him and tell him to keep away, okay?"

Paige nodded. "Alright, Stinger. You've got a deal."

Steve clapped his hands together once. "Yes!" He did a silly, little dance that Paige couldn't help but chuckle at. "Blitz is comin' ba-ack, Blitz is comin' ba-ack." He sang.

Paige shook her head as he continued to dance. _What a nut._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Impact Zone<strong>_

Paige McHale made her way to Sting's office with her head down and her hood blocking her from anyone's view. The show started in about two hours, yet Steve wanted to speak with her about her comeback now. She kept her head down and her heart started to race when she heard footsteps coming her way. _Just don't look up, Paige._

Her shoulder bumped with something pretty solid. In her peripheral vision, she could tell that it had been another shoulder. "Watch where you're goin'." Paige knew that New York accent anywhere. Mark LoMonaco aka Bully Ray.

Paige paused and Mark kept on walking. "Blow me, you fat fuck." She heard his footsteps stop and Paige began speed walking.

"Hey!"

Scratch that; running!

Paige hightailed it around the corner and burst into the closest door, slamming it shut behind her and locking it. She thought she had ran into an empty room, but the man who was currently occupying the room looked up with a quirk eyebrow over a shaded eye. "Paige?"

"Sting!" Paige whispered heatedly. She jumped when a mighty pounding started on the door, followed by some not-so-nice words. "Hide me!"

Steve Borden chuckled. "You and Mr. Bully Ray never really did get along." He scooted back. "Get under here, hurry!" Paige did as she was told and scrambled under Sting's desk.

"Sting, open your door!" Mark shouted from the outside. "Some unidentified bitch ran in there!" Paige sneered at the rude name, but then again, she's heard worse.

Sting stood up on his powerful legs and pushed his chair in under the desk. "Alright alright, I'm comin'! Sheesh..." Paige wasn't the smallest of people being as tall as she was, but she fit pretty well under Sting's desk. She heard the door open.

"Where is she?" Mark demanded.

"Where's who?" Sting asked innocently.

"Don't toy with me, Sting!" Mark said, getting louder than necessary. "I saw her run in here after she told me to blow her!"

Paige grinned stupidly, sticking her tongue between her teeth and scrunching up her nose.

"Uh, Mark?" She could hear Sting trying not to laugh. "I'm sure that whomever told you to blow her is now long gone, but I'll get security right on it, alright?"

Paige heard Mark growl and then, "Alright. But you better hope to God that security finds her before I do."

"Ta-ta, Marky-boy." Sting said, dismissing the threat. Footsteps were heard descending, and then the door closed with the lock clicking into place. There was silence for a moment and then Sting started laughing loudly. "Paige Elizabeth McHale!"

Paige came back out from under the desk with the grin still in place. "Uh-huh?" Sting was leaning back on the door, still laughing.

"Did you really tell Mark to blow you?" Paige gave him a bigger shit-eating grin. Sting let out another strong laugh. "Oh my god..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another plot bunny. These little bastards are going to be the death of me, I swear to god...anyway, this came into my head after I wrote my Jeff Hardy one-shot. Different OC name, but never the less, here we go again with other story. Oh boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heh! I'm so glad that I got 3 reviews on the first chapter alone! That made my shitty day turn into a good one. x] At any rate, I hope this next chapter will get some more reviews. I'm glad Paige McHale sits well with the masses!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Jeff Hardy sat in his locker room, working his armbands up his arms when Rob Van Dam jogged in. "Oh we got big trouble, Hardy."

Jeff turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Mark is on the goddamned rampage, that's what." Rob said, wiping sweat off his forehead, walking toward his friend.

Jeff raised a brow. "Mark's always on the rampage, Rob; what's new about that?" The man known to TNA as Bully Ray was always in a grumpy as hell mood.

"I guess he ran into some chick who called him a fat fuck and told him to blow her." Rob explained with a shrug.

Jeff snorted out a laugh. Now that was something he wasn't expecting at all. "Are you serious?"

Rob nodded. "Dead serious, man. Sting's been busy trying to calm his ass down, and it also doesn't help that Mark's got Steiner all riled up about now."

Jeff rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his armbands. "Great. That's all we need is Big Poppa Pump on the warpath, too."

"Well," Rob sighed. "At least both of the Jarretts are gone for a while. That's something to look forward to."

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, ain't that the truth." He finished his work with the armbands and ran his hands through his hair. "Well, I'm gonna get a bite before showtime. I'll see ya later, Rob."

"Later, Hardy."

* * *

><p>Paige took a deep breath with a content smile on her face as she sat in Sting's office, going over everything that he had just told her. The Jarretts were gone. Not permanently, but for a while at least and Immortal was down to very few members, thank god. Next week, Paige was to make her surprise return. No vignettes, no nothing. Just a good old fashion surprise with new music, new attire and whole lot of hell to raise. Ooooh, she was excited to say the least. Before, she had been dead set against coming back, but now, Paige couldn't wait.<p>

There were a whole lot of asses that needed to be kicked.

Sting smiled at Paige's smile. "You ready to sign this contract? ...Blitz?"

Paige's contented smile didn't waver as she looked at him lazily. "Yessir, Stinger." The raven haired woman leaned forward, took the pen, and signed on the dotted line.

Sting chuckled. "Welcome back, kiddo. I'll see you next week. Until then, my lips are sealed." He made a zipping motion across his mouth, and pretended to throw away the key.

Paige chuckled lightly and stood up. "Until next week, Stinger." She gave him a mock salute. "Later." Before exiting Sting's office, Paige threw up her hood and walked out with her head down. She didn't want anyone to see her there. Paige smirked. She couldn't wait for next week.

Jeff watched the cloaked figure walk outside to the Impact parking lot with only a slight interest. Whomever it was had sure been in Stinger's office for a very long time. Biting on his lower lip for a moment, the Charismatic Enigma got up from leaning on the wall and headed to Sting's office.

Just who was that mystery person?

Jeff knocked on the door. "Come in." The younger Hardy opened the door to see Sting engrossed in some type of paper work. He looked up. "Ah! Jeff Hardy! Just the man that I wanted to see. Please, have a seat, there's something I have to discuss with you."

Jeff raised a brow. He wasn't quite expecting that. He took a seat in front of his boss. "What's up, Stinger?"

Sting cleared his throat. "Jeff, I just wanna say I'm proud of you for keeping clean since you came back." Jeff smiled softly and Sting took his shades off. "Really, I'm proud of you, kid. Yet, there's something from the past that is about to resurface and I need to tell you before it happens."

Jeff was confused. "Okay? What's up?"

Sting licked his lips before getting up, crossing the room and closing his door, making sure to lock it before sitting back down at his desk to face a very perplexed Jeff Hardy. "Jeff, Paige is coming back."

Jeff's eyes widened. Had he heard right? Had that been the mystery person walking out of his office? "Whoa, what? She is? That's great!"

Sting could see the excitement in his young friend's face, and it nearly pained him to say what he was about to say next. "She doesn't want you anywhere near her."

Jeff's face fell flat, and Sting could see the hurt in the young man's eyes. "What?" he asked softly. "Why?"

"You know why, Jeff." Sting stated firmly. "She's still pissed off about last year, and lemme tell you, the girl's been holdin' a serious grudge. Now before you say anything, I did tell her about you wanting to apologize to her on TV, but she wouldn't hear of it." The Icon paused, taking a breath. "She said that the only way that she would come back was if you stayed away from her." Sting could see Jeff's eyes mist over only slightly. "She makes her return next week. I tell ya, she looks a lot different than what she looked like last year." he recalled.

But Jeff wasn't hearing any of it. Paige didn't want to see him? Well, he couldn't blame her. After all of the shit that he did last year, and how he had tripped her up on the turnbuckle..?

Yeah, he couldn't blame her at all.

"I'm sorry, Jeff." Sting continued. "But when Paige steps into the ring next week, you will not go anywhere near her to apologize, or anything else. Do you understand?"

Jeff nodded solemnly. He understood all right. Fifteen years of friendship down the drain. And it had been all his fault. He sighed, "Okay, Stinger. Well...I'm just glad she's coming back." Jeff ran his hands harshly over his face and stood up. "I'll uh...I'll see ya later, then."

"Don't beat yourself up, kid." Sting said. "Maybe Paige might want to talk to you when she's ready, alright?"

Jeff nodded sadly before exiting Sting's office. His demons weren't ready to let him go just yet.

Not just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope to god this one is good. Oh boy. Well let's just see how it goes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Moses, Mary and Joseph...this story is gonna be sweet. With that being said, I own notta! Just Paige and her awesome self, plus the plot. Don't sue**!

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Three**

_**The Following Week...**_

_**Impact Zone...**_

Paige had arrived in the same fashion as last week, though this time she had a bag with her. She had gotten a nice surprise in the mail two days ago via FedEx. She had a whole new attire courtesy of Stinger, himself. Her wrestling gear used to be booty shorts and halter tops, now...well, everybody would just have to wait and see.

Now since Paige and Sting wanted her return to be a surprise, Sting offered for her to use his own private locker room for now.

Paige kept her head down the whole way as she walked to Sting's office. The raven haired woman didn't want to have a repeat of last week when she ran into Mark.

No matter how much of a laugh she got out of it.

Thankfully, she arrived at Sting's office without incident. After she securely locked his door, Paige peeled off her hood and turned to him.

"Heya, Paige." Sting greeted. "You ready to make your super-awesome-super fantastical comeback?"

Paige chuckled at his choice of words and nodded. "Yeah, Sting. I'm ready."

Steve cackled and clapped his hands together. "Whoo, this is gonna be great! Oh! Dixie called earlier from headquarters to welcome you back. She's hoping to be here next week to see you personally."

Paige nodded with a small smile. "Can't wait, Stinger."

* * *

><p><strong>Madison Rayne stood inside the ring waiting for her opponent. The crowd was booing her as per usual because she had just spewed off some speech in her annoying voice that she was better than anyone and everyone just because Karen Jarrett had put her in charge of the Knockouts Division. She was waiting not so patiently for her surprise opponent, and it confused everyone when Sting's music hit. The crowd cheered never the less as the Icon made his way to the ramp.<strong>

**"Maddi, honey." Sting spoke, patronizingly. "Your opponent for this evening is someone whom I think you know very well." Madison raised a brow in question. "Lemme give you a hint. She's prettier than you, smarter than you, doesn't have an annoying voice like you, and she can kick your ass any day of the week." Sting said, nonchalantly. The crowd cheered and laughed. "Also...the TNA audience actual likes her. Now, without further ado, I give you your opponent for tonight!"**

**Kidney Thieves "Zerospace" hit the speakers and the crowd went into a frenzy. Madison's face contorted in shock as none other than Blitz confidently made her way up to stand atop the ramp. The crowd cheered as the new and improved Knockout stood in her new wrestling attire that consisted of a black tube top with sky blue lighting covering it that barely showed off her toned stomach and tattooed arms, black pants with sky blue lighting going down the sides of the legs, and black knee high wrestling boots. Her raven hair flew behind her and a smirk graced her face as she stared at Madison Rayne. Sting clapped and smiled for her before putting mic back to his lips.**

**"Have fun with this one, Maddi!" Sting cackled. "She's a feisty one! Ta-ta for now!" Madison was about to protest when Sting made his way backstage, but Blitz wasn't going to hear it as she raced down the ramp, slid into the ring and immediately started beating on the so-called 'Queen Bee'. The ref, Earl Hebner, had no problem being biased against Madison Rayne as Blitz continued to sit on top of her, pummeling her slutty face with her fists. Blitz could have gone for the pin, but that would've been too easy. Instead, the angry woman pulled Madison to her feet, Irish whipped her into the corner, ran at her and did a step up high knee that was referred to as "Thunder Struck". **

**The crowd cheered as Blitz jumped off the ropes, grabbed the annoying woman by the hair and performed a running bulldog, sending Madison's face into the mat. The 'Queen Bee' lay motionless and that's all that Blitz needed as she dragged Madison's unconscious body toward the corner. The crowd went nuts as the raven haired woman climbed on top of the turnbuckle, ready to her perform her finisher. A Shooting Star-press by the name of "The Blitz-Krieg." She laughed maniacally before performing the move without any flaw. Blitz covered Madison for the win, and the crowd erupted as her music played. Earl raised her hand, and she felt bold as she kissed the older man's cheek. Earl just smiled and shook his head at the gesture. Blitz asked for a microphone while Madison was carried out of the ring by other referees.**

**"Catch ya on the flip-side, skank." Blitz waved. The crowd cheered and the raven haired woman wiped sweat from her brow. "Wow, that felt great. Whoo!" She cleared her throat as she looked out into the audience. "Happy to see me?" she asked. The crowd roared with cheers and whistles as Blitz chuckled. "Well...I'm glad to be home, guys. Never thought I'd step back into the ring after last year..."**

**"Resurrected" suddenly blared throughout the venue... **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHAHA! Loved writing this chapter, no doubt about it! Hope you liked it, too! Short, yes. Epic...most definitely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear god, this is getting good. I know it is, and I'm usually not confident like that but, whoa...Don't own. Don't sue. Paige and plot are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Four**

While the crowd cheered as Jeff Hardy came out, Blitz stood there with a stony look on her face as she watched the Charismatic Enigma climb into the ring. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as he stood in front of her with a mic and an unsure, yet soft smile on his face.

"Hey, Blitz. How are ya?"

"Bite me." She snapped. The crowd didn't know what to make of this interaction. On one hand, they loved Jeff, but on the other hand, they hated him for what happened last year.

Jeff frowned slightly. "I deserved that."

"Oh you deserve a lot more than that, Hardy. Believe me."

Jeff nodded, completely unabashed. "I know. Look, I'm not out here for a fight, okay?" he said gently. "I just wanna apologize to you. I'm so, so sorry for what I did to you last year." His apology was slow and sincere. "My head was so far up my ass, I couldn't see who my real friends were." He paused. "Blitz, you were always there for me, and I treated you like dirt. I'm sorry for everything."

Blitz' nostrils flared. "Oh you're sorry, huh? Sorry? Are you kidding me?" She shoved his chest. "You nearly fucking killed me, you prick!" she screamed. The crowd buzzed at the tension. Jeff's mouth parted a little, yet Blitz wouldn't allow it. "Roll the goddamned clip." she growled. "I know you guys still have it."

Everyone's attention went up to the tron to see the video of a blonder and less muscular Blitz standing on the turnbuckle, ready to perform her finisher, when the camera panned over to Jeff Hardy coming out to the ring, taking Blitz' leg and yanking it out from under her. Some people winced as it showed Blitz' nose damn near explode from the impact. She was laying there haphazardly as blood pooled from her face onto the mat. She was clearly unconscious as paramedics came out to assist her and the carry her out of the ring on a stretcher with Jeff and the rest of Immortal smirking, looking very pleased with Jeff's handiwork.

The clip ended and Jeff ran a hand over his face before turning back toward Blitz. "Blitz, I have to live with that memory burned into my mind every single day." he admitted. "I hate myself for doing what I did that night."

"And you rightly should." Blitz growled.

Jeff shook his head, his eyes were starting to mist over. "Blitz, I am so very sorry. I was an idiot for taking that stupid order from Bischoff. Hell, I was an idiot for even joining Immortal." Blitz nodded. "I've made many mistakes in my life, but hurting you was the biggest one yet."

Blitz' eye twitched. "Jeff, do you have any fucking idea how much pain you caused me that night? Huh? Do you?" She grabbed him roughly by his shirt. "I almost fucking died because you nearly sent bone fragments into my brain!" she screamed. Jeff looked at her with sad eyes. "You think just because you come out here and apologize to me publicly, then I'll forgive you?"

"Blitz...you're my best friend, and I'm sorry." Jeff stated, almost on the verge of tears.

There was a pause and then, "Best friend? Lemme tell you something about best friends. Best friends don't betray each other. Best friends don't screw each other out of championship titles. Best friends never turn their backs on each other. Congratulations, Jeff. You managed to throw 15 years of friendship down the tubes all in one night because you couldn't think for yourself. Now, what was it that you had said last year...? Oh yeah! 'Friendship. What is friendship? In this business, friendship is nothing but an illusion.'" Blitz put a hand on her hip as she looked up at Jeff Hardy. "During my hiatus, I couldn't help but think that our entire friendship has been one, big illusion and one huge waste of my life."

Those words visibly stung Jeff. At the moment, he looked like a kicked puppy. "Blitz, you've gotta believe me; I've changed for the better. It hurts me everyday knowing that I hurt you. I love you, Blitz. You're like my little sister." The crowd 'awwed' and Jeff spread his arms out as an invite for a hug. Blitz closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them back up again. Jeff was still standing there with his arms spread out and a sincere smile on his face. There was hope in his eyes as well. The crowd was chanting 'Hug him! Hug Him!' over and over. Blitz rubbed the back of her neck before letting her arm drop and spreading her arms out for him to hug her. A smile spread across Jeff's face as he walked toward her...

Then it all shattered when Blitz kicked him in the stomach and performed the Twist of Fate on him. The crowd booed at her actions but she didn't care as she got down to the mat next to his head.

"Screw you!" she ground out into the mic. Blitz got up, threw the mic down and exited the ring with her eyes blazing with fury.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Believe you, me, I didn't enjoy having Blitz hurt Jeff. I LOVE JEFF HARDY SO VERY MUCH! But it needed to be done to show just how angry she was at him. Next up...well...you'll just have to wait. x] I know this was short, but bare with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't own 'cept Paige and the plot, so don't sue! I have no money! DX**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Paige stormed down the hall receiving strange looks from the people in it but she didn't care. She was down right furious that Sting lied to her, not to mention the fact that Jeff even had the balls to come out there and apologize. Ugh!

She was so blinded by rage that she shouldered someone, not giving a shit as to whom it was.

"Watch where you're goin'!"

"Blow me, you fat fuck!" Oh, boy. Deja Vu. Paige was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and spun around. Before anyone could blink, Mark LoMonaco was suddenly on his knees in pain. Paige had kicked him hard in the groin.

"I'm in no mood!" she screamed. Paige turned on her heel and stomped the rest of the way to Sting's office where she practically kicked in the door.

"Jesus Mary in Heaven, Paige!" Sting jumped. "The hell?"

"I should ask you the same fuckin' thing, Sting!" Paige yelled. "What the fuck happened to your promise, huh?"

Sting looked absolutely clueless. "What are you talking about?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Fuckin' Jeff Hardy! You promised me that he'd stay away from me, and he fuckin' came out to the ring after my match!"

Sting's mouth gaped open. "What? Are you kidding me right now?" He got up from his desk. "Where is he?"

Paige threw her arms in the air, completely exasperated by the whole thing. "He's still laying in the ring because I gave him the Twist of Fate!"

Sting put his hands on his hips and rolled his neck around with a sigh. "Please tell me that you didn't do that."

"I sure as hell did, Sting. I thought you said that he wasn't going to come out there? What the hell happened to your promise, Sting?" She paused. "I thought if I came back then you'd keep his ass away from me?"

Sting ran a hand down his face, taking off his shades in the process. "Paige, honey, I had no idea. Really, I didn't know that he would go out there. Believe me when I say that I talked to him and gave him very clear instructions that under no circumstances should he go out there and bother you. I told him that if he wanted to apologize, then he'd have to wait until you were ready to talk to him." Paige let the information sink in. After a moment she nodded.

"Okay. I believe you." She took a breath. "Sorry I snapped at you. I should've known that you would've kept your end of the bargain." Sting wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"It's alright, kid." he sighed. "I would've been pissed off, too. Don't worry about it."

"I forgot to mention that I kinda kicked Mark in the balls." Paige said as she looked up at Sting. "He tried cornering me in the hall."

Sting sighed. "You know you can't kick him in the groin, Paige." he said in seriousness. He paused. "But it was in self-defense, so I'll let it slide this time."

Paige grinned. "Thanks, Sting."

Sting chuckled and dug something out of his pocket. "Go on and change, Paige." he said, handing her the key to his private locker room. "You need to sleep tonight off." Paige took the key and trotted out of the office.

Sting sighed and sat back down at his desk where he slid his shades back on. He folded his arms atop this desk and rested his forehead on them.

"Sting, what the fuck is Paige McHale doin' back here?" Mark LoMonaco demanded.

Sting wished the floor would swallow him up. The Icon lifted his head to see the big, bad Bully Ray standing in the doorway, clutching his groin with one hand and supporting himself on the doorway with the other.

Sting would have laughed if he wasn't so stressed out at the moment. "Twas a matter of business, Marky-boy. I re-instated Paige because I like her and so do the fans. Now, I'm sorry that she made your night very uncomfortable, but Paige McHale isn't going anywhere." He paused as he glanced at Mark's nether parts. "You might wanna put ice on that, your match is up next."

"What!" Mark exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Since I told you yesterday. You have a match against Rob Van Dam." Sting said. "Now."

Mark growled but he left the vicinity of Sting's office without further argument. The Icon was about to put his head down again but Jeff Hardy walked into the room, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Hey, Stinger." Jeff greeted.

Sting nodded. "Jeff." The younger Hardy closed the door and took a seat in front of his boss.

"Thanks."

Sting stared at him for a moment. "If Paige found out that I let you go out there, then she'd have my ass."

"Yeah well," Jeff cracked his neck, still feeling the effects of the Twist Of Fate. "She already handed mine to me, Stinger."

"You have my sympathies." Sting said, dryly.

Jeff chuckled as he lounged back in the chair with the ice pack on his head. "For real, though, thanks for changing your mind and lettin' me go out there. Even if the odds weren't tipped in my favor."

Sting nodded. "Jeff, the only reason why I let you go out there was because I know how close you two were. Friendship is important to me, and I seriously wish that everyone in this business had some kind of good relationship with one another like you two once had. 15 years, Jeff? That's a long time to be friends with someone. It's hard to build and keep a relationship like that, and it takes only a millisecond to destroy it." Jeff swallowed. "It's probably gonna take a lot more than a simple, publicized apology to get Paige back on your good side, Jeff."

Jeff nodded. "Trust me, I know." he said as he winced.

"I'm serious, Hardy." Sting warned. "Maybe if you leave her alone like I told you to do in the first place before I let you con me, then maybe you might get somewhere with her." He paused. "Just let her be, okay?" he said gently. "This is Paige's first night back in over a year and I don't want her thinking that she can't trust me because she thinks I lied to her."

Jeff quirked a brow. "But you _did_ lie to her."

Sting's face fell flat. "That's not the point, Hardy boy. All's I'm saying is that I think it's best if you leave her alone and give her time to re-adjust to what was once familiar to her."

Jeff nodded and sighed. "You're right, Sting. I shouldn't have went out there. Now, I might have messed up my chances of rekindling our friendship." Sting saw a sudden tear run down Jeff's cheek. "I miss her, Sting and I'd do anything to have her back in my life."

Behind his shades, Sting's eyes misted over at the kid's heartache. "Then leave her alone." he said gently. "That's the only thing she wants. Just give her time."

Jeff nodded, wiping the back of his hand across his cheek and standing up. "I'll see ya later, Steve."

"Take it easy, Jeff."

* * *

><p>That night in his hotel room that he shared with RVD, Jeff sat cross legged on his bed, sketching in his pad. He was alone for the night since Rob decided to go get drunk with Ken Anderson and a few of the other boys from the locker room. The only thing Jeff wanted to do was be left alone with his thoughts and sketch book.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about Paige. Her looks and personality had changed dramatically. She was no longer the sweet, slim, virginal-looking blonde anymore. She was a little more muscular now with tattoos and piercings completely adorning her body. He knew underneath all of that angry art lay his best friend...

Jeff jumped when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that his brother Matt was calling.

"Hello?"

"Nero, do you care to tell me why in the blue hell Stinger called me to tell me that Paige McHale is now back on TNA?"

Jeff put a hand over his face. Shit. "Uhm...well, because it's true. Paige _is _back on TNA."

He heard Matt sigh loudly. "Christ..." he grumbled. "Tell me that you guys are back on good terms, again..."

Jeff felt a pain in his heart. "Nope."

"Damn it." Matt whispered. "Did you try to apologize to her?"

"Publicly." Jeff said.

"Did she accept?"

"She gave me a Twist Of Fate, Matt."

"Fuck," Matt grumbled. "Shit, Nero, what are you gonna do? Paige has been our friend for 15 years..."

"Was." Jeff corrected, sadly. "Sting said that the best way to go about this is to leave her alone. He thinks that maybe she'll come around if I give her time."

Matt sighed. "Well, at least you went out there and apologized, no matter how in vain it seemed, huh?"

Jeff nodded. "Uh-huh." He was listening but his mind was a million miles away. "I gotta go, Matt. I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alright, little brother. I just hope to God that you work things out with Paige. G'night, Nero."

"G'night, Moore." Jeff hung up as he continued to stare at the page that he had sketched while talking to Matt. He clapped his hands over his face and started to sob quietly at what he had drawn.

It was of Paige Elizabeth McHale.

He missed her so much and it killed him inside to know that she didn't want anything to do with him. He'd do damn near anything to have her in his arms in a simple hug. It was torture knowing that she was right down the hall, and he couldn't do anything about it.

She was so close to him, yet so far away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shit. I hate torturing Jeff like this. But it makes for a good chapter, huh? Next chapter will be less depressing, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my god, thank you guys sooo much for the awesome reviews! It means soooo much to me! :D Just like I promised, this will be a less depressing chapter. Enjoy, children!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Paige didn't know what to do with herself the next morning. She went to a local gym to work out for a while, and now she was at a complete loss as to what to do for the rest of the day. A sudden knock came upon her hotel room door and Paige became a little wary at this point.

Who in the hell would be knocking on her door? It wasn't like she had friends here.

Paige went ahead and answered it to come face to face with Jesse Sorensen.

Paige lifted a brow. "Yes?" she asked, curtly.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh...look, Paige, I know that we aren't the best of friends and I may not know you that well, but...I just wanna...welcome you back."

Paige blinked rapidly. "Well that was random."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just wanna say that if you, ya know, need someone around to talk to or something, 'cause I know what you went through last year, then I'll be here for you."

What? Had Paige heard this man right? "Uhm...alright, Jesse. Thanks. I think."

Jesse offered a small smile and a nod, then walked away. Paige stared after him as he walked down the hall. After a moment, she closed the door and leaned against it. "What the fuck?" she asked, talking to the empty room. Jesse Sorensen of all people? The kid was cute, she wasn't going to deny that, it was just strange that he would be the one to offer his...friendship, or whatever the hell.

Maybe things were taking a turn for the better?

Or maybe it was all a prank? Paige gave one big nod. Yeah. That _had_ to be it. Someone must have put him up to this. "Fuck him." Paige murmured. She ran her hands down her face and she began to pack for the next state.

* * *

><p>Paige walked through the halls of the current arena, not bothering with her hood this time. Since her crazy return last week, everyone knew that she was back so hiding herself was futile.<p>

"Paige?" As a natural response, the raven haired woman turned around to see a smiling Dixie Carter walking towards her. Paige smiled back and hugged the older woman. "How are you, honey?" Dixie asked.

"Not too bad, Ms. Carter."

"None of that, Paige; you call me Dixie."

Paige nodded, chuckling lightly. "Alright. How have you been as of late?"

"Oh, I can't really complain." Dixie admitted. "The only problem I have is with Robert Roode."

Paige lifted a brow. "Why, what has he done?"

Dixie smiled softly. "Sting was right, you really haven't been paying attention to the show." Paige shrugged and Dixie continued. "Well, about a month ago, James Cox was the TNA Heavyweight Champion after winning it from Kurt Angle. Robert had gotten 'screwed' out of it when he had his hand on the rope and the ref not seeing it. James gave him a shot, and Robert hit his best friend over the head with a beer bottle. Beer Money is no more, I'm afraid." Dixie said sadly. "Now Robert's on a tirade who stands along side Mark, and feuding with Jeff who is the Number One Contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship."

Paige gave a low whistle. "Sounds like you've been busy, Dixie. You and Sting, both."

Dixie sighed and nodded. "Yes. But since you're here, I'm hoping things will be okay." She put a hand on Paige's shoulder. "You were always the sensible Knockout who put heart into the business rather than worrying about who has the bigger breasts."

Paige laughed. "Well, I thank you for that compliment, Dix. Really." She cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "It was nice seeing you again but I gotta go see Stinger about something." She gave the older woman another hug. "I'll see you later, 'k?"

Dixie nodded. "Of course, dear. Run along, Paige and welcome back." Paige gave a small wave and went off towards her destination with a smile still on her face. She always liked Dixie. She was a kind woman who gave everyone a chance...

Paige still couldn't wrap her head around Jesse being nice to her though.

She arrived at Sting's office and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "Hey, Sting."

Sting looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Hey, Paige. Have a good weekend?"

Paige shrugged. "Meh. Twas alright, I suppose. I ran into Dixie in the hall just a moment ago."

"Did you, now? That's great, kid." Sting cleared his throat. "Sorry to seem so short but I'm a little stumped as to who to put you up against in a match. After last week when you, ahem, attacked Jeff, no-one is sure if you're a face or a heel."

Paige shrugged. "Call me neutral, I guess. I'm not a face, nor a heel. Put me up against anyone, I don't care."

"I have a suggestion!" Sting and Paige winced at the same time at the annoying voice and looked toward the door to see Ashley Simmons standing there with Gail Kim. They had the titles over their shoulders, and Paige's eye lingered on the Knockouts Championship title a bit longer than necessary.

Gail noticed. "Oh, is this what you're staring at?" She brushed imaginary dirt off of it. "Looks good on me, don't you think?" Her whole face was smug as smug could get.

"What was your suggestion, Ashley?" Sting asked.

"I suggest that Blitz take on Gail here for the Knockouts Championship!" Ashley declared. Gail gawped at her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ashley smiled at her tag team champ partner. "Oh don't worry, Gail. Just because Paige beat me last week in a fluke match doesn't mean that she'll beat you for the Knockouts title."

Paige raised a brow. This bitch was dumber than she looked. "Challenged accepted, Ashley."

"That's Ms. Ashley to you!" Ashley screeched. Sting and Paige covered their ears.

"Ah, alright already! Ms. Ashley, sheesh louise..."

Ashley smiled sweetly, showing off her pearly whites. "That's better! Now Gail, go get changed. You have another Knockout to beat and humiliate."

Gail scoffed. "Fine." They both left and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ," she grumbled. "How her mother didn't kill her is beyond me." She said referring to Ashley.

Sting nodded. "You said it, sister." He pulled his key from his pocket and handed it to her. "Better go get changed, I suppose."

Paige chuckled and pocketed the key. "Wish me luck, Stinger."

"Luck, kid!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gail Kim proudly stood in the ring with her Knockouts Championship raised high. The crowd booed her insanely. Her music faded out and "Zerospace" blasted throughout the venue. Some cheered and some booed her.<strong>

**"Well, it seems some of the fans are still unhappy about what transpired between Blitz and Jeff Hardy last week." Tazz commented.**

**"That's right, Tazz." Mike Tenay spoke. "Blitz' return last week ended with her giving Jeff Hardy his own Twist Of Fate. After what happened last year, Blitz still hasn't forgiven Jeff for what he did. It's a tragedy, really, what with their friendship being very well known to everyone."**

**Tazz nodded. "Let's just see if Blitz has what it takes to beat the current Knockouts Champion, Gail Kim."**

**The referee, Brian Hebner, held up the title for all to see, showing that this match was for the Knockouts Championship title.**

**The bell rang and the two women locked up. Gail immediately Irish whipped the woman into the ropes, and when Blitz sprang back, she gave her a clothes line. Blitz slammed into the mat but immediately sprang up to her feet and sent a back kick to the oncoming Gail. Blitz seethed and rolled her shoulders back before grabbing the Canadian by the neck with two hands, hoisting her to her feet and giving her a running bulldog. Gail's face smashed into the mat, but she wasn't about to give up her title to some reject who called herself a Knockout. She scrambled to her feet, grabbed Blitz by her hair and slammed her down onto the mat. She got on top of the woman and started slamming her head repeatedly into the mat. Brian admonished her for this which gave Blitz the opportunity to punch the current Knockouts Champ in the face. Hard. **

**Gail fell to the side and Blitz shoved her off, scrambling to her own feet. Blitz' eye twitched as she hoisting Gail to her feet and shoved her into the corner. Blitz took a few steps back, ran at her and gave her "Thunder Struck". Blitz jumped off and Gail fell face first to the mat with a thud. Blitz rolled her over and went for the pin.**

**Gail miraculously kicked out at two. **

**Blitz swore and chose the alternative of finishing her off with "The Blitz-Krieg." The raven haired woman climbed to the top of the turnbuckle, looming over the very tired Gail Kim. The crowd started to boo loudly, and Blitz suddenly found herself face first into the mat. Her head started to pound, and it didn't make things any better when the sound of a bell rang. She knew she had won by disqualification and she knew that Madison goddamned Rayne had come out and tripped her up. Through the fog in her head, Blitz could hearing something about Gail being disqualified, yet still remaining the Knockouts Champion. Both women left the ring with boos following them out.**

**Brian Hebner checked her over to make sure she was okay. "I'm fine." Blitz murmured. "It's okay." She didn't feel okay, but at least her nose wasn't shoved half way up her brain. Brian was about to help her up, but he suddenly caught an eyeful of something that made him hightail it out of the ring. Blitz moaned as she struggled to her feet, and she found herself caught in between Robert Roode and Bully Ray. Roode was in front and Bully Ray was in back. They slowly closed in on her and the crowd booed as Blitz looked from left to right. She was tough, but even she knew that she wouldn't be able to take out two fully grown, muscular men by herself. One, yes. Two...she was out of her league.**

**Just when she thought she was doomed, the crowd started to cheer and all three occupants of the ring looked to see Sting and Jeff Hardy rush out to the ring and proceed to pound the hell out of Roode and Ray. The crowd screamed and cheered as The Icon and the Charismatic Enigma sent the two brutes packing with busted lips and bruised egos.**

**Blitz was still in a fog. She must have hit her head harder than she originally thought. Before Sting and Jeff could reach her, Blitz collapsed, scaring the TNA audience.**

**Her whole world turned black.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not exactly the most awesome chapter, but at least it wasn't as depressing as the others. Maybe Paige will forgive Jeff this time...? Guess you'll have to wait and see, eh? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm effing excited about how many reviews I've been getting on this story! Amazing to say the least! Here's your update, children!**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Paige woke up with a moan. Her head still hurt like a bitch, no doubt. Christ, she should've known that Ashley wouldn't play fair at giving her a title shot against Gail. Well, guess this is one lesson learned.

Before each match, beat the holy hell out of Ashley Simmons.

Paige let her eyes get used to the harsh lighting in the room. Where was she?

"How ya feelin', kid?" Paige was relieved to here Steve Borden's voice come out of nowhere. He walked into her line of sight and stood over her as she lay on the...whatever she was laying on.

"Like I got hit by a Mac truck. Jesus!"

Sting chuckled. "Well, at least your sense of humor wasn't knocked outta you."

"That would be a shame; I love her sense of humor."

Paige rubbed her temple with her fingers. Of all the people that she didn't want to see right now, Jeff Hardy was one of them.

Said Hardy appeared next to Sting, looking at Paige with sad eyes. "You took a pretty hard hit to the noggin, honey." Jeff said.

"Gee, ya think?" Paige said, rudely.

Sting sighed. "Paige, it wasn't just me out there saving your butt, your best friend was out there, too. I think it's fair that you owe him a thank you just as much as you owe one to me."

If it's one thing that Paige didn't like, it was being scolded. Especially by someone whom she thought of as a father of sorts. Just swallow your pride, Paige.

"Thank you for your help, Jeff." The words came out as if glass was cutting her mouth.

Jeff smiled softly. "You're welcome, honey."

"Thanks for the save, Stinger." The words came out easier as she addressed him.

"Not a problem, kiddo. Now, I understand why Mark came out, but why in the hell did Bobby come out?" Sting wondered.

Paige slowly sat up. "I dunno. Dixie told me all about him causing a whirlwind of problems."

Jeff nodded. "It's been a shitstorm lately, Paige."

Sting took off his shades with a sigh. "Oh hell this just keeps getting better and better, don't it?"

Paige nodded. "Mmhmm."

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, clearly getting the vibe that he wasn't wanted. "Uhm...I'm glad you're okay, Paige. I'll see ya later." He made a brisk exit, leaving Sting and Paige alone.

Sting ran a gloved hand down his face. "Paige, when are you gonna forgive him?"

"Never."

"Okay, now you're just being stubborn." Sting said, firmly. "The kid comes out and apologizes to you publicly on television, and you beat him up. He saves your ass from Mark and Bobby, and you act ungrateful about it." Sting shoved his shades back on his face. "Paige Elizabeth McHale, you can't hold a grudge against Jeff forever." Now Paige really did feel like a scolded child. "One year is quite enough to brood about what happened last year. It happened, now it's over. Jeff apologized from the bottom of his heart in front of the TNA audience. What the hell more do you want him to do, Paige?"

Paige drew her knees up to her chest. "I want him to feel my pain." She said lowly.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, kid. Jeff's gone through enough shit as it is without you holding this black cloud over him. He's trying to kill his demons, and the way I see it, you just want to make him miserable by bringing up the past." Sting sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry about what happened to you last year, but you've got to realize that Jeff isn't that person anymore. He's who he was before Immortal brain-washed him. He's the Jeff Hardy whom you've been wrestling with since you guys were in the WWE. Look at me, kid."

Paige looked over at her boss. "Forgive and forget, honey. We've got bigger problems to deal with. Jeff misses you and it's been killing him knowing that you don't want anything to do with him. He cares about you a lot, Paige. If he didn't, do you think he would have went out there against my orders to apologize to you?" Paige shook her head. "If he didn't care, do you think he would have joined me in saving your little behind from Mark and Robert?"

Again, Paige shook her head. "That's what I thought. You can go get changed now, you don't have anything else to do tonight. The trainers said you might have a bruise on your head, but other than that, you'll be fine. Just go get some sleep and I'll see you next week." Sting kissed his young pal on the top of her head and left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

Paige sighed, feeling depressed. Maybe Sting was right..? Maybe she did need to forgive Jeff..? Like he said, there were more important problems to deal with, now and she was acting like a stubborn mule.

Paige sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Shit. She needed to forgive Jeff. Bobby Roode and Mark LoMonaco were giving him enough problems, she didn't need to act like a bitch anymore. Paige ran her hands over her face as she swung her legs over the table.

"Way to make me feel like shit, Steve." Paige grumbled as she put her feet on the floor and walked out of the room. Then again, he had every right to. Jeff apologized to her and she attacked him. He comes out and saves her ass with Sting's help, and she acts like an ass head. Oh boy. She really needed to find Jeff after she changed.

"Hey, Paige?" The raven haired woman turned to Jesse Sorensen jog up to her. "Are you alright? I saw what Ashley did to you, and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Paige smiled. "Eh. I'm okay. I have a headache, but I'm...I'll live."

Jesse smiled back. _God, he's cute._ "Well, that's a relief." He gave her the once over. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uhm...well, I was just gonna go back to the hotel and rest my head."

"Oh sure yeah, I'm sorry, of course you do." Jesse laughed nervously. "I mean, you did take a nasty fall, so yeah sure, you might wanna-"

Paige put a finger to his lips and gave a small smile. "You're babbling, Jesse. If you wanna go somewhere, then I'll be glad to go with you." She took her finger off the young man's lips and put it on her hip. "I just have to change first, alright?"

Jesse gave a soft smile and a nod. "Okay." The younger man put his arm out. "Allow me to escort you to the locker room, m'lady." Paige giggled and took Jesse's elbow. Together they walked down to Stinger's locker room and everything that had to do with Jeff Hardy seemed to slip her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw hell. I'm an asshole. Date with Jesse first, then seeing Jeff! ...maybe. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 'Nother chappie for ya! Let's see how Paige and Jesse's little outing goes. Jesse Sorensen is cuter than hell! I had to put him in the story. Let's see what unfolds, eh?**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

"..So, this one represents the good and the bad in every person?" Jesse asked as he looked at the angel wing and demon wing on Paige's back.

Paige nodded. She was wearing an open back shirt, so it was easy for Jesse to see. She had explained to him the meaning behind every tattoo that she had which had taken quite some time considering that she had quite a lot of tattoos.

Paige took another shot of Johnny Vegas. "The pain feels good, too."

They decided to go to a bar not too far away from the hotel. It was one of those dive bars where nobody expected wrestling superstars to hang out at.

Jesse quirked a brow as he took another drink of his Bud Light. "That's a little morbid, but whatever floats your boat I suppose."

Paige chuckled. "They're my drug, Sorensen. I plan on getting another one."

Jesse quirked a brow with a smile playing on his lips. "You even have room for another one?"

Paige took another shot of Johnny Vegas. "There's room on my ass."

Jesse snorted into his beer and a laugh followed after. "Are you serious, Paige? You're gonna get a tattoo on your ass?"

Paige shrugged. "Why not?"

Jesse shook his head and chuckled. "I think you've had too much to drink. You're not thinking straight."

Paige quirked a drunk brow at the young man. "Don't tell me that I've had too much to drink, Sorensen." She took another shot of JV to prove that she wasn't going to be bossed around by some kid. "I'm fine, see?"

Jesse snorted a laugh. "Okay, let's review. When we first got here, two hours ago I might add, you ordered two shots of tequila. From then on, you've been taking shots of nothing but Johnny Vegas. You're drunker than hell right now, hon."

Come to think of it, her head has been swimming for the past twenty minutes or so...She just didn't want to leave quite yet.

Jesse took the last drink of his beer. "I think it's time I got you back to the hotel, Paige." Jesse had only had two beers they could easily walk to the hotel from where they were at.

Paige gave him a dirty, drunk look. "I don't wanna." She whined with a slur.

Jesse smirked. "Okay." The young man got up from his stool, easily picked Paige up and threw her over his shoulder. Paige let out a whine of protest, yet she was too drunk to fight Jesse.

The young superstar put some money on the bar, adjusted the drunk woman's weight, and walked out of the bar into the warm night air.

"You alright back there, Paige?" Jesse asked as he walked down the sidewalk. He waited for a response, but there was none. He chuckled lightly. Paige had passed out.

* * *

><p>Jeff let out a yawn as he closed the door behind him. The hotel room he was in had run out of ice. He scratched his head tiredly as he carried the ice bucket close to him. It was damn near four in the morning and he had gotten thirsty. Come to find out that the damn fridge didn't produce it's own ice. Jeff couldn't drink anything without ice in it.<p>

Jeff pushed the button for the elevator and he waited while it reached his floor. When it dinged open, his head popped up to see Jesse Sorensen carrying a passed out Paige McHale over his shoulder.

Jeff became wide awake just then. "What the hell, Sorensen?"

Jesse chuckled. "Paige had one too many drinks. Don't worry, Hardy. I got her."

Jeff glared at the younger man. "Yeah, I bet you do, Jesse. Just like you had that ring rat last week. In case you haven't noticed, Paige is no ring rat."

Jesse's demeanor changed from a sweet boy next door to the dangerous young man whom your mother warned you about in those Lifetime movies. "Hardy, that ring rat was begging for it. Didn't you hear the moans and screams of satisfaction coming from my room?" He chuckled darkly as he stepped out of the elevator.

Jeff's eyes never left Sorensen. "Look, kid. I dunno what you're plan on doing with Paige, but-"

"Take it easy, Hardy. You think I'd have sex with her while she's drunk?" Jesse asked. "I don't think so. I like 'em when they're sober."

Jeff shook his head. "I bet Paige would love to hear this lovely piece of information."

Jesse snorted. "Like she'd ever believe you, Hardy. Not after what you did to her last year..."

Jeff's nostrils flared. "I've been trying to get back on her good side."

Jesse chuckled. "Lotta good that did, huh?"

Jeff took a step forward. "I oughta kick your ass right now, Sorensen."

Jesse reached up and smacked Paige on her butt. "Not with this one on my shoulder." Jeff's face grew hot at the inappropriate gesture.

"Fine." Jeff snapped. "But I'm followin' you so you actually take her to her room and not yours." His tone was serious and deadly.

Jesse shrugged indifferently. "Whatever, Hardy." He turned around, giving Jeff a view of Paige's pony-tailed head and hanging arms. Jesse was right, Paige was passed out cold. The younger superstar walked down the hall with Jeff following closely.

"Here we are." Jesse mumbled, taking out Paige's card key from his jeans pocket. He opened the door with the card and the two men walked in. Jesse gently laid Paige on her bed when Jeff hit the lights. Paige curled up into a ball and Jeff softly smiled at her form. She was so cute.

"I'll see ya later, Hardy." Jesse said as he shouldered passed the Charismatic Enigma. He paused for a second and turned to look at Paige. "She's hotter than hell. Too bad I don't do drunk women, or else I'd be all over that like white on rice."

Jeff clenched his fist that wasn't holding the ice bucket, yet didn't take a swing. If he hit Jesse Sorensen, then Jeff's last shot would be blown. Instead he focused his gaze on Paige. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Get out, Sorensen." Jeff said, lowly. "Now."

Jesse chuckled darkly. "No problem, Hardy." The younger superstar shut the door behind him. Jeff opened his eyes and let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Son of a bitch." Jeff whispered. He unclenched his fist and walked over to Paige's sleeping form, setting the bucket aside. He didn't think that sleeping in jeans was very comfortable. Jeff gently uncurled his friend who let out a soft, sleepy sigh and unbuttoned her jeans. Luckily they weren't skinny jeans so he was able to shimmy them off easily. Her boots came off just as easily. Jeff paid no attention to her partial nudity. It didn't bother him. Next he propped her up to he could take off her shirt. Good god, she was all inked up. After he got her shirt off, he gently laid her back down and went over to her duffel bag to find some pajamas. Jeff pulled out some silky pink pajama pants and...Jeff smiled softly...an old t-shirt from his WWE days. Well at least she kept something of some sentimental value.

Jeff dressed Paige in her pajamas, still amazed that she hadn't woken up yet and laid her back down, covering her up with the large comforter. Paige curled back up, tightening the blanket around her and letting out a content sigh.

Jeff smiled softly. Maybe I should stay with her..? Jeff shook his head. No. Paige would wake up in the morning and be all kinds of pissed off that he was in here. With a sad sigh, Jeff took his ice bucket and left, making sure to lock the door before shutting it behind him. The Charismatic Enigma walked back to his room.

Ice didn't seem so important to him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First things first, I know that Jesse doesn't seem like the type, at all, to go back to his room with ring rats or be a sex fiend. At least you got to see some cute little interaction between Jeff and Paige. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't own 'cept for Paige and plot, so don't sue! I'd like to own Jeff Hardy, though...Mmhmm... x3**

**I think you'll all like this chapter. Yes. Yes you will. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

The following week, Paige strolled down the hall of the Impact Zone toward the Knockouts Locker Room. If Ashley Simmons was there, she needed to have a few words with the little tramp for what she did last week. She was gonna give that little skank what-for.

Instead of knocking politely, Paige just barged right in. And what the fuck do you know? Ashley was standing right there talking to Gail Kim with the other Knockouts mulling around. She marched right up to Ashley, shoved her into the adjoining lockers and grabbed her by the neck.

"Listen, you little bitch." Paige growled, her Southern accent taking over. "The next time you wanna tangle with me, you don't fuckin' blind-side me while I'm in a match! Do I make myself clear?"

"Hey, whoa, no need to get all worked up." Gail said, trying to calm Paige down.

Paige shot Gail a look. "Gail, I can't believe that I actually used to respect you. Jesus Christ, we used to work together in WWE! You used to be one of the good guys and now, you're associatin' yourself with this pig-shit." She said, cocking her head toward Ashley who was looking fearful for her life.

"Gail, get her off of me!" Ashley garbled.

"Touch me, and you'll get a black eye, Kim." Paige warned as she tightened her hold on Ashley's scrawny neck with her one hand.

Gail didn't move and the rest of the Knockouts were looking at her in shock. Paige froze when she felt a warm hand gently rest on her shoulder.

"Paige, ease up some." Jesse said gently. "C'mon, let her go."

Paige clenched her teeth. "Interfere in another one of my matches, Simmons, and I'm beatin' the shit outta you. You got that?" Ashley nodded and Paige swiftly let her go as Jesse led her out.

Once the door to the Knockouts locker room was closed behind them, Paige whirled around to look up at Jesse, still very angry at Ashley. "Why did you pull me outta there, Jesse?" Paige asked lowly.

Jesse sighed. "Because I don't want you getting fired, alright? I don't like Ashley any more than you do, but just be like the rest of us and settle your problems in the ring, okay?" Before she could retaliate, Jesse engulfed Paige in a hug. "Take a deep breath, honey."

Paige wrapped one arm around his waist and then the other before taking in a deep breath and letting it out through her mouth. She did it again and gave Jesse a squeeze.

"I think I need a hug." Paige said pitifully. The rumble in Jesse's chest indicated that he was chuckling.

"I'll be here all night, Paige." Jesse gave the woman a loving hug for what seemed like a long time. "You're very huggable, you know that?"

Paige looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks, Jesse."

Jesse smiled, dipped down and kissed her forehead. "Any time, Paige. Like I said, I'll be here for you." He kissed her forehead again before letting her go and walking way. Paige stared after him with a small blush on her face. She bit her lower lip shyly before skipping down to Sting's office.

* * *

><p>Jeff double-checked his handiwork in the mirror. Half of his face was painted for tonight. He had a match against Bully Ray. Jeff seemed to stare into space for a moment before being startled out of it by the vibration of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket to see Matt's name on the screen.<p>

"What's up, brother?" Jeff greeted.

"Hey, Nero." Matt spoke. "Have you and Paige made up, yet? I saw how you and Stinger saved her last week."

Jeff sighed sadly. "Unfortunately not. I dunno if Paige'll ever forgive me. She's been hangin' around that new kid, Jesse Sorensen lately, though."

"You mean that kid who wears the letter man jacket?" Matt asked.

"Yup."

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy, although I've never met him. Didn't he come into the business after I left?"

"Yeah. He's got those boyish good kid looks, but there's a whole other side of him, Matt." Jeff grumbled. "I've seen it."

"Damn. Well, let's just hope Paige knows what she's gettin' herself into." Matt said warily.

Jeff sighed, "Yeah. But I'm just gonna leave her alone and let her find out about him herself. Nothing I say or do is going to help any."

"Jeffro," Matt sighed. "just keep your chin up, brother. Things'll get better, you'll see."

Jeff smiled softly at Matt's optimism. "Alright, Moore. I'll talk to you later, alright? I've got a match here in a few minutes."

"Good luck, Nero."

"Thanks, Moore. Later." Jeff hung up and put his phone in his locker. He looked at himself in the mirror once more before he left. "Showtime, Hardy."

* * *

><p>Paige sat in Sting's office watching the monitor with him. She was in her wrestling outfit, as she had just had a winning match against Lauren Williams aka Angelina Love.<p>

"Paige, have you talked to Jeff, yet?" Sting asked.

Paige face palmed. She had totally spaced on that.

"I'm guessing that's a no?"

Paige took her hand away from her forehead and sighed. "I was going to last week, but Jesse Sorensen took me out to a bar."

Sting raised a brow over his shaded eye. "Jesse 'The Jett' Sorensen? He took you out?"

Paige nodded. "Uh-huh. I gotta tell ya, I got pretty tanked. The next morning I woke up in my pajamas." She snickered slightly. "I dunno how in the hell I got into 'em."

Sting gave her a look. "Kid, do you really think I wanna know that?" Paige snickered again. "So you didn't get a chance to talk to the Hardy boy at all?"

Paige shook her head and cleared her throat. "No. I will after- oh, shit."

"What?" Sting looked at the monitor like Paige was and saw that Jeff had won, but there was more trouble in the ring. Mark and Scott had Jeff cornered. "Aw hell." He looked to his right to see that Paige had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Bully Ray and Scott Steiner had closed in on the somewhat weakened Jeff Hardy. Before the Charismatic Enigma could react, punches were thrown his way and then when he was down to the ground, he was being kicked all over his body. Boos echoed throughout the arena and no-one came out to stop this craziness until-<strong>

**"Zerospace" blasted throughout the arena, and the boos quickly turned into cheers as Blitz came sprinting out and down the ramp. Steiner and Ray stopped their attack at the sound of the music and were blind-sided as a black clad figure flew at them from the air as Blitz spring boarded off the top rope. All three of them smashed into the ground, yet Blitz quickly got to her feet. She rushed over to Jeff and knelt down.**

**"Are you alright?" She asked.**

**Jeff slowly got up into a sitting position with a dulled look in his eyes. "Yeah, sorta. Why did you come out?"**

**Paige smiled. "Because I forgive you, ya crazy Hardy boy!" A wide smile came across Jeff's face and his heart leaped into his throat. "Now let's kick some ass, Nero." Blitz helped Jeff to his feet and they were both faced with two huge problems. Steiner was in her face and Ray was in Jeff's. "Heya, Poppa Pump." Paige greeted cheekily. "Ya miss me?"**

**Before the older man could respond, Paige kicked him very hard in the groin. The crowd cheered heavily as the big man fell to his knees in howling pain. Paige kicked him square in the face, sending him to the mat. While Steiner was busy holding himself, Paige climbed up to the turnbuckle. She glanced across the way to see Jeff in the same position. He looked up at her and they both did the suicide guns. The crowd went wild as Jeff Hardy performed the Swanton Bomb and Blitz performed The Blitz-Krieg at the same time to the fallen men.**

* * *

><p>Sting was a doing a little dance as he continued to watch the two best friends pose in the ring. His dance was interrupted by Dixie Carter.<p>

"Excuse me, Steve." Sting paused and turned to Dixie who had a small smile on her face, clearly having witnessed his happy dance. She chuckled. "I see you're clearly in a good mood, and for good reason." She stepped into the room and glanced at the monitor. Before she knew what was happening, Sting swept her up and started dancing with her to non-existent music. Dixie threw her head back and laughed as they spun around.

"Happy days are here again!" Sting shouted.

* * *

><p>Jesse looked on in distaste at the scene before him on the monitor. He couldn't believe that Paige went out there to help that no good Hardy. He didn't understand why TNA continued to give him chances. Hell; he didn't understand how WWE had given him as much chances as they had before telling him to take a hike. Jesse curled his top lip as Paige gave Jeff a hug in the middle of the ring with the fans cheering and screaming for them. It sickened him knowing that druggies like Jeff Hardy had millions and millions of fans around the world, that continued to get more face time than a lot of the guys who kept a clean record like himself.<p>

"It's not fair." Jesse growled as he watched Paige and Jeff pose on the turnbuckles. Then a sadistic smile came across his smooth features. Jesse was gonna ask Paige out. With his charm and good looks, she was sure to say yes. Then, afterward, if she came back to his room, he was going to screw that hot piece of a Knockout. He chuckled darkly.

"She won't be able to resist me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'm not too sure about the end of this chapter, but expect plenty more awesome stuff in the future chapters! Laterrrr...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm baaaack…Finding a job fucking sucks. It's harder than hell and I've been running rampant filling out applications and all that junk. Ugh! Anyway, here's the next chapter for "Whispering Uncertainties." Sorry it took so long. BUT! Don't expect many updates on my stories as I'm still trying to look for a job. Don't own a thing except Paige, so don't sue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

As Paige made her way backstage, someone jogged up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Paige, honey, I'm glad we're friends again!" Jeff Hardy breathed, still out of breath. He was excited never the less.

Paige stopped and slowly turned to look up at Jeff who's was trying to breathe steadily. He had a cute grin on his face as he looked down at the raven haired woman. She glared at him. "Who the hell said we're friends again, Hardy?"

Jeff's grin slowly faded, and the look on his face became one of confusion. "What?" His chest started to constrict.

"Lemme get somethin' straight with you, Jeff," Paige said. "I only went out there to help you in order to please the fans. Sure, we're best friends out there in that ring where my name is Blitz. But back here, when I'm Paige McHale, we ain't friends. I ain't just gonna forgive you just like that, Hardy. For what it's worth, though, I do thank you a lot for savin' my ass since I've been back here. But other than that," she shook her head, "We're not friends. We're co-workers, and that's all we're ever gonna be." Paige ignored the hurt in Jeff's eyes, turned on her booted heel, and walked away leaving Jeff alone, hurt, and stunned at what she had just said.

So she really _didn't_ forgive him…

It was all an act for the fans..?

Jeff felt his heart break inside his chest and a lone tear slide down his tanned cheek. He quickly wiped it away and trudged down to his own locker room.

And he thought he had her back…

Paige sat in her hotel room that night thinking about everything that had happened. No she didn't forgive Jeff! She kept thinking about all of the shit that she went through when he was in that shit group Immortal! She remembered when she approached him once went he was sitting alone in catering, wearing a suit and tie that just wasn't him, and that stupid belt lying flat out in front of him…

*FLASHBACK*

_She saw him sitting alone at one of the tables. Maybe this was her only chance to talk to him since he seemed to busy nowadays with his new title. He didn't have time for her anymore, which she understood what with all the interviews and stuff._

_What champion isn't busy?_

_Paige slowly approached him, her natural blonde curls lying around her shoulders as she walked his way. Her silver booty shorts showed off her glorious tanned legs and her top complimented her chest nicely. Not in a slutty way of course. _

"_Hey, Jeff," Paige spoke softly so as to not startle him out of whatever mind set he was in. Jeff slowly looked over his broad shoulder, his heavily lined eyes locking onto her orbs. He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face with that much eyeliner on. He looked really mean._

_Jeff quirked an indifferent eyebrow at her, gave her the once over and a slow nod in response. "Paige." He turned back around, not saying another word. Paige went to saying something else but she opted to take the seat in front of him across the table so she could look at him and talk to him properly._

"_Jeff, we haven't talked much in a while." Paige said. "I've been wantin' to hang out with you like we used to."_

_Jeff's eyes left his title and he slowly looked up at Paige who was waiting for a response. "Hang out like we used to, huh?" Paige nodded. "You mean back when I was a loser?"_

_Paige was taken aback. "What are you talkin' about, Jeff? You were never a loser, how could you say that?" _

_Jeff chuckled darkly. "McHale, how long have we known each other? Almost fifteen years?"_

_Paige nodded cautiously, wondering where this was going. "Yeah, just about fifteen. What's that got to do with anything?"_

_Jeff leaned forward, boring his eyes into Paige's. It was like all the playfulness that his beautiful soul once carried was gone. "Everything, McHale. Fifteen years of being a nobody and now I'm finally somethin'." He smoothed his tattooed hand down his title like it was the love of his life. "This title proves it." He snapped his head back up to Paige who instantly jumped because his movement was so quick. "I finally figured out why you've been hangin' around me for so long, McHale." He paused, making Paige nervous. "It's because you've felt sorry for me."_

_Paige couldn't believe what was coming out of this boy's mouth. "Felt sorry for you? Are you kiddin' me, Jeff? I hung around you because you were nice to me. You and Mattie, both."_

_Jeff held up a hand to silence her. "Don't bring my brother into his, McHale. You felt sorry for me, don't deny it! You thought poor, innocent, fun-loving Jeff was nothin' but a joke! Well since I'm the champion now, everyone takes me as seriously as I should be taken! Now that I'm champion, you want a taste of the success that I've achieved. You want to use me for my money, and the power that I now possess! I belong to the most powerful stable in the world, and I don't need to hang around nobodies like you."_

_Paige let every word sting her like an angry wasp. It was like someone, that someone being Jeff, nail her right in the heart with a really big kitchen knife. Against her will, a tear slid down her cheek. "But, Jeffy…"_

"_Don't cry here, sweetheart. Nobody wants to see that mess. And don't call me Jeffy. That's a nickname from a loser to a winner." Jeff stood up and tossed his belt over his broad shoulder, towering over Paige with a smirk. "The day that Jeffery Nero Hardy loses this belt is the day that someone kills him for it. And that is not gonna happen anytime soon." He turned on his heel and walked away._

_Paige was right. All of the playfulness, kindness, and love from his now soulless body, were gone._

_It was gone forever._

A knock interrupted Paige quiet sobbing. She sat up from the pillow that was now drenched in her tears, quickly dried it up and answered the door to see Jesse Sorensen standing there with that charming smile on his face. "Hey, Paige…"

* * *

><p>A few doors down, Jeff was in his room, depressed as he stared at the mute television. He was startled when his cell vibrated in his pocket. The Charismatic Enigma took it out and answered his brother in a somber voice.<p>

"Hey, Matt."

"Jeffro!" Matt said excitedly. "Stinger called and told me that Paige came out and save you from Mark and Steiner! She's forgiven you, hasn't she?"

Jeff sighed sadly. "No, Matt. She hasn't forgiven me." There was a long pause. "Matt?"

"Uh, yeah, Jeffro, I'm still here. I'm sorry; did you just say that she hasn't forgiven you even though you hugged each other like you were best friends again?"

Jeff sniffed. "Yeah, um…she told me that we're not friends again, and that she only saved me because it was for the fans. She says we're nothin' but co-workers, Matt."

"God damn it," Matt whispered harshly. "Well, that's a start, right? I mean, even if she isn't friends with you backstage, at least she's going out there willingly to help, right?"

Jeff brightened a little. "Well…yeah, I guess so! I guess that's something to look forward to, huh?"

"You may get her back on your good side sooner than you thought, Nero." Matt spoke. "Guess it's just a matter of time, really. At least she's goin' out to save you when you need help, even if it is just for the fans…"

* * *

><p>Paige and Jesse were all smiles as they shared a meal and small talk at a nice little restaurant not too far from the hotel. Paige couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous smile. Given the fact that Jesse was only twenty-two, and her being twenty-nine, she felt like she was a teenager again. He had her giggling with all of the jokes that he was telling her even if they were a little corny, but who cared? She was having a good time with him which took her mind off of the negative things that stirred in her mind.<p>

"..Paige, I wanna thank you for coming out with me tonight." Jesse spoke. "I'm glad you said yes on such short notice because…well, I really like you."

Paige blushed and ducked her head, letting out a small giggle. His hand was suddenly on hers. "Hey, no need to be shy, Paige." She slowly picked her head up to meet his pretty eyes. "You're so cute when you blush, you know that?"

Paige smiled shyly at him. "Thanks, Jesse." He ran his thumb over her knuckles, raised her hand and kissed this back of it. It sent shivers down her spine and made her giggle like a sixteen year old again.

"Anytime, darlin'." He winked at her, released her hand and they finished their dinner with Jesse paying for it.

They left the restaurant about an hour later and walked back to the hotel. "I had a nice time, tonight." Jesse spoke. "Did you?"

Paige nodded. "I sure did, Jesse. Thank you." She looked up at the sky. "The stars sure are pretty."

Jesse looked up at the twinkling dots in the sky. "Yeah…" he looked down at Paige again. "But they're not as pretty as you, though." Paige looked over at him and gave a shy smile.

"Thanks."

"I mean it, Paige." Jesse spoke softly. "I don't think you know how pretty you are." He stopped, making her stop to look at him. He took both of her hands in his. "I've been wanting to ask you something, even though we've only gone out twice. I really like you, and…will…will you be my girlfriend?"

Paige's face held no surprise. "Uhm, well I-"

Jesse's eyes quickly cast downward in embarrassment. "I knew it was too soon, I'm sorry! It's just that-"

"Yes."

Jesse looked back up. "What?"

Paige smiled. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Jesse. I like you a lot, too."

Jesse breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh thank you god for this wonderful gift I have received!" He picked up a giggling Paige in a spinning embrace and set her back down on the sidewalk after a moment. They stared into each other's eyes and Jesse tucked a piece of Paige's long raven hair behind her ear before he bent down to capture her lips in a smooth velvety kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I just did that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, all. I'm still trying to find a job and trying to write in between looking for a job.**

**Ugh. Kill me, now.**

**I don't own a thing except Paige and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whispering Uncertainties<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

The next few days proved to be the best that Paige has had in a while. Ever since Jesse asked her out, she had been in heaven. He took her out every chance he got, he kissed her lovingly on the lips when she least expected it, and he always melted her heart with his boyish, cute smile.

At the moment she was lying face down on her bed with Jesse messaging her back with strong, yet gentle, hands. She sighed softly as he worked his hands over her t-shirt covered back.

"Ya know, this would be more enjoyable for you if you took off your shirt," Jesse commented gently. He wanted to see that rack of hers in all of its glory.

"Nah," Paige sighed. "It feels good just like this, Jesse."

Jesse licked his lips and continued messaging her back. She was so hot that he wanted to do her with the way she was positioned. He inhaled and exhaled. "Alright, baby. Just want to make you comfortable."

Paige giggled. "You're too sweet, Jesse."

Jesse smirked and plopped down on his side beside her, facing her. He wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and gently pulled her toward him until their chests were touching. Jesse kissed her forehead. "You're cute when you giggle," he mumbled against her skin.

Paige kissed his defined chin. "Thank you, Sorensen."

Jesse chuckled. "Any time, McHale." Paige snuggled into his chest and he welcomed this. "Ya know that you're a very cuddly person?"

She giggled into his broad chest.

Jesse placed his chin on top of her head so he could think for a moment. "Paige, are you and Jeff Hardy friends again?"

Paige looked up at him. "No."

Jesse lifted a brow. "Then how come you were hugging him and stuff when you went out there to save him?"

Paige sighed. "I only did it for the fans, Jesse. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. When I'm out there, I'm Blitz and I'm his best friend again and I'll help him when he's in a pickle. But backstage when I'm Paige McHale, we're not friends at all. It's just business." She went back to cuddling up against Jesse's chest, and the young X-Division wrestler smirked.

So she didn't forgive him. That was perfect. He couldn't wait to rub it in that overhyped up superstar's face. Jesse's cell vibrated in his pocket, startling him and Paige. Jesse took out the device, read who was calling him and smirked.

"I've gotta take this, baby. I'll see ya later, okay?" Jesse gave Paige a quick kiss and left the room. When he was down the hallway, he answered it.

"Hey, good lookin'." A female voice greeted.

Jesse chuckled as he stepped into the empty elevator. "Hey yourself, hot stuff…"

* * *

><p>Jeff Hardy blew a breath out through his soft lips as he stared hard at the ceiling. Sting had called him earlier, congratulating him on the success of Paige getting her head out of her ass. Jeff hadn't broken the news to him that it had been an act. He just thanked Sting and hung up.<p>

Jeff ran a hand through his black and blue hair, thinking about possibly visiting Paige in her room. He had to talk to her about next week.

Not really. He just wanted an excuse to see her.

The Charismatic Enigma slipped on his shoes and head out the door down to Paige's room. He was pretty nervous as he raised his fist and gently knocked. He tapped his foot as a result of his restless leg syndrome, but a lot of it was nerves.

The door opened and Jeff held his breath as Paige stood there with an apathetic look on her face. He was waiting for her to start yelling or possibly slam the door in his face.

"What is it, Jeff?" She spoke softly, yet indifferently.

"Uhm…I just wanna talk to you about next week in case someone tries anything." How lame did that sound?

Paige rolled her eyes. "Jeff, you know I'll be out there in an instant if someone tries to fuck you over for any reason. Now, is that all that you wanted?"

"I wanna come in." Jeff had no idea where that bold statement had come from, but he had said it none the less. Maybe he could salvage it? "Just as co-workers?" he tried.

Paige rolled her eyes, shook her head and left the door open for him to enter. "Make it quick, Hardy." Jeff silently thanked the heavens for this as he shut the door behind him.

Paige turned to face him. "Well, out with it, Hardy."

"How've you been?" He was digging himself a deep ass hole, but he just wanted to spend a few moments with her even if they were tense.

Paige sighed. "I've been fine, Hardy." She started to stare into space, and then a smile came across her face. "I've been wonderful actually."

It made Jeff's blood boil that she was talking about Jesse. The kid was bad news but she wouldn't believe him if he told her what Jesse had said about her that night he carried her cute, drunk ass into the hotel room. He kept his lips sealed on the matter.

"I'm glad to hear it, Paige." Jeff was trying so hard not to scream. Jesse Sorensen pissed him off.

Paige smirked. "Thanks, Hardy." Jeff tested the waters and plopped down next to her on the bed. She didn't seem to mind. He decided to push a little further and go into playful mode.

"So," Jeff smiled cheekily. "Does he do it for ya, McHale?" He laughed when Paige swatted him on the arm.

"Shut yer yap, Hardy. That's none of your business."

"C'mon, Paige; does he do anything skillful with that Texan tongue?" Jeff waggled his eyebrows. He was waist deep in shit, but he didn't care as long as Paige was talking to him. He snickered when Paige started hitting his arm on various places. Jeff quickly grabbed her, pinned her to the bed and started tickling her mercilessly. His heart damn near melted when she started to laugh. His tattooed hands tickled her sides, belly and ribs. She was still ticklish in those places even after all these years.

God, she looked so beautiful when she laughed…

"Hardy, I'm gonna…" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing so hard. She squirmed and laughed underneath him. "Jeff!" Paige yelled.

"Paige!" Jeff yelled right back as he continued his playful assault. He grabbed her arms and held them above her head, dipped his head and blew raspberries on her neck. Paige continued to squeal and he made it even worse when he lifted up her shirt and blew raspberries on her toned belly. It was awesome hearing her laugh, even if he was making her do it unwillingly.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy!" Paige squealed. "Please stohahahahahahop!"

Jeff had to comply with her request, but kept her pinned down to ask her a question- "You're not gonna beat me up are ya?" he asked cheekily.

Paige growled despite her labored breathing. "I will if you don't get offa me, Hardy boy. You and Matt, along with Shannon, would always gang up on me like that."

Jeff chuckled, knowing everything she was saying was true. They used to torture the poor girl to tears most of the time. "Sorry, honey."

"Shut up and get offa me, Hardy."

"Yes, ma'am." Jeff climbed off of Paige and helped her up into a sitting position. "So anyways, I uh…I wanna know why we're not friends in real-life, and why we're only friends in the ring?" He figured it was safe to ask considering the moment that they just shared. But he was ready to get out of there if shit was going to hit the fan.

Paige sighed irritably. "Hardy, I already explained it to you. I ain't ready to forgive you after all of the shit that you did last year."

Not this again. Jeff sighed, "Paige, I told you I was sorry. I know that won't fix a damn thing, but I'm really trying here and you're not letting me in."

"I let you into my room, didn't I?"

"Cut the crap, Paige; you know what I mean." Jeff ran his fingers through his hair before tying it back into a bun. "I also wanna know why you're going out with that douchebag Jesse Sorensen." He didn't care if he was about to get eaten alive.

Paige narrowed her eyes at him. "Hardy, what the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. "I'm talkin' about that ring rat magnet, goddamn it! He isn't the boy next door even though he's damn good at actin' the part."

Paige rocketed up from the bed and got right up in The Charismatic Enigma's face. "I don't who in the hell you think you are talkin' about my boyfriend like that, Hardy; but Jesse doesn't fuck ring rats or anyone else for that matter. Not that it's any of your business, but even I haven't slept with him yet because he respects me!"

Jeff snorted. "Honey, he'll fuck anything with two legs, maybe even four if given the perfect opportunity." A loud smack filled the hotel room.

"Get out," Paige growled lowly. "Get the fuck out of my hotel room, now." Jeff left without another word, and when he arrived back at his room, he started punching his pillow. He just had to open his big mouth and say that to her after things were going good even if for a moment. He couldn't believe it! Fuck, now he completely fucking obliterated any chance of them becoming friends again. He told her the truth about Jesse, but he just had to make sound worse! After a few more minutes of beating on the pillow, Jeff collapsed on top of it and let out a muffled yell.

* * *

><p>"Oh, God! Oh, God! So good!" The woman underneath Jesse had her long legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her. Her nails made dark marks on his broad back, earning a groan of pleasure from the young X-Division wrestler. Since he couldn't get any from Paige yet, he had to make do with someone else for the time being. "Fuck me harder!" The woman commanded. Jesse wasn't the type to take orders, but he wanted to release his sexual frustrations too. He mercilessly pounded into the raven-haired woman beneath him until they both climaxed. Jesse collapsed on top of her and started nipping at her neck.<p>

"You're a great fuck, Jesse." She said breathlessly.

"You're not so bad yourself…Ashley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Total filler chapter. I'm not sure if I can write the tension for the PPVs. I'm not gonna write the Pay-Per-Views, God no; but I'm not how to lead up to them. At any rate, this chapter will have to do for the time being. I have to figure out how I'm gonna do this…Hmmm…**


End file.
